Something Special
by Cornelius Sigan
Summary: After the Battle for Camelot, Merlin secretly hides the Cup of Life. Realising that the only way he can ultimately protect Arthur from any danger, he knows what he must do. One-Shot.


Merlin had never felt so frustrated in his entire life. He had been _so_ close! The great blade had been nothing more than inches from knocking the Cup of Life from its tall perch, but he had been violently thrown back as Morgause arrived in the nick of time to stop him. The first thing he felt was a searing pain spread across his back like fire through a forest, and his head hit the floor straight after. He felt dizzy, and excruciating agony spread all over him, but Merlin still managed to speak out, even though it was just to himself.

"_No_!"

He managed to crane up his neck, his eyes meeting with Morgause's emotionless, dark brown ones. She had a wicked smile on her lips, as if she now had the boy at her mercy. She _did_.

"I have a feeling I won't be seeing you again!" Her hand was outstretched over Merlin, and the Warlock closed his eyes, too ashamed in defeat to look her in the eye. However, it seemed destiny had many at its disposal.

"No, you won't."

Merlin's head spun from one direction to another, his eyes snapping open... Gaius! He didn't know why the physician was here, or how he had got into the citadel, but right now he did not care. Those questions could be asked later.

A wave of powerful air crashed into Merlin, but it was Morgause that flew off her feet, landing in a heap. Yet she was not yet vanquished, as she stood up to finish off Gaius. Merlin had other ideas, however, as his anger towards the woman left his own outstretched hand, and with a screech she was thrown across the throne room, crunching sickeningly into a solid stone pillar, and she moved no more. Morgause was defeated.

"Merlin! The Cup!" Gaius called out to him, and Merlin scrambled to his feet, running at his full pace. He nearly fell back to the ground when he went to pick up the sword, but he quickly regained his posture. Merlin swung back the sword, as before, but this time he was not stopped. The blade horizontally clashed with the Cup of Life, and the ancient artefact was knocked to the ground. Blood spattered across the pillar next to it, rivets forming and building in downwards pace as the immortal army was finally defeated! Yes!

Merlin had done it, and against all the odds he and his friends had defeated an immortal army. Even now, though, there was still one final enemy to deal with, and that instant she walked right through the wide open doors.

"_No!_" Morgana fell to the ground, beside the only person she cared about in the world. Merlin did not know if Morgause was dead or alive, but what he knew for certain was this. If she was still alive, Morgana would need the Cup to save her. As the younger witch cradled Morgause in her arms, Merlin silently picked up the cup, placing it behind him with one hand. In the other was the sword, which was now pointed at Morgana.

"It's over, Morgana." Merlin's tone held no more compassion or mercy. Part of him wanted to strike her down on the spot, but that would only mean that he had descended to her level. He could never allow himself to do that, else he may as well join forces with the witch.

"No you're wrong! This has just begun!" Morgana's eyes were filled with tears, but beneath them were malice, hatred and vengeance. Even in defeat she was stubborn, for there was no way out.

Merlin simply stood there, watching his defeated enemies. One day, gods forbid it; someone may be looking down on him as he was with Morgana now. Morgause had been incredibly close to killing him, and Merlin could not take any more risks, for one day it would be the last mistake he ever made. It had been fairly easy at first, but enemies of Camelot were coming thick and fast, and more dangerous than ever. Merlin could not keep this up for much longer.

As he thought of this, an ear-shattering scream nearly took him to the floor. Merlin threw himself back up, and grabbed Gaius. Windows smashed inwards and cut their exposed skin to ribbons. Pillars crumbled and gave way to some unseen force, as Morgana's eyes turned to constant gold. The stone ceiling was groaning in complaint, and Gaius grabbed hold of Lancelot. They barely made it near the door when the entire place came crashing down, and the only thing to rise back up was dust and smoke. Merlin bit hard down on his teeth in complaint. Morgana had got away!

Hours later, guards of Camelot searched through the rubble, but found no sign of Morgana, or Morgause. The castle was in a frantic state as people rushed to bring down the dreadful crest of the Bloodguard. Prisoners were freed, and the people who had lost beloved ones to the evil tyranny of Queen Morgana Pendragon were comforted little. There was no bringing back the dead.

Merlin had spoken with Gaius earlier, and he was walking back towards the city, which was bathed in an orange glow of sunset. He walked through fields of lush grass and sweet birdsong, a soft wind tickling the back of his neck. Despite all this beauty, troubling thoughts still nagged at him. He had fulfilled his promise to the Dragon, by setting the sword in a stone, where no one would be able to pull it out and wield it. Yet there was another magical artefact in Merlin's possession... The Cup of Life.

The Warlock had thought about it for some time now, and had even considered asking the Dragon for advice. Merlin had been too close to death, and too many times, and he didn't want to keep putting his life on the line when there was the danger of finally being defeated, and ultimately dying. What use would he be to Arthur and Albion if he was dead?

Back in his own room, Merlin brought forth the ancient vessel, holding it in his hands and breathing slowly. This may be his only true chance of succeeding in his great destiny, with no worry of failing. It would be like a stroll in the park. There was always the danger of Arthur finding out, but Merlin was willing to take the consequences, for there was a certain type of punishment that would have no effect on him.

Freya's words came back to him, and he shivered. No, he would not be anyone's slave, or be bound to anyone else's life, save Arthur's. Merlin would be his own master.

He cut his hand, and held it over the cup. It felt like a year had passed when a drop finally left his hand, and splashed inside. Merlin opened his eyes, and was annoyed to find he felt no different? Why had it not worked?


End file.
